


Properly Placed Anger Managment

by Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff
Summary: Three years after a huge blow out which causes Joey to leaves home his father is trying to come back into his life. After everything his father put him though Joey isn't sure it would be worth the headache or just in general. With a sigh Joey finally agrees to meet his dad again only to learn things he never knew before and slowly realizes maybe he never knew his dad at all.





	Properly Placed Anger Managment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yu-gi-oh! Fic and I really wanted to write a fix it story for Joey and his dad. This will be a three parter. And since the manga never gave Joey dad a name I'm just calling him Henry cuz it a cute boy name. Lol I hope you enjoy this story and stick around for part two and three.

Properly placed anger management

Henry Wheeler hung his head not in shame but in annoyance. He really didn’t want to be here today of all day. With several deep breaths he took his time fixing his coffee to his liking before dragging a folding metal chair to complete the circle. Flopping down into his sit Henry glared at the man in charge, Dr. Hallaway. Waving his hand dismissively at Dr. Hallaway-Jake as he reminds everyone to call him- began speaking.

“I’m so glad to see everyone here-“

“Its not like we all have a fucking choice.” Henry couldn’t help but snicker at the white hair teen. Bakura was one of three group members here by court order. 

“Well until you learn throwing a man through a window is not ok you are stuck with us.” Jake gave what Henry has came to call his dad smile. The smile that says ‘ you done fuck up son and I’ll make sure you know how to act from now on’. “Now as I was saying. Angry management is a day by day, step by step, process and therefore every day without an episode is a good day. Does anyone want to share how there week was?” Jake looked around the room while everyone glanced anywhere but at the doctor. “Ok Bakura why don’t you tell us something good that has happened this passed week.”

“I had sex.” The teen grinned thinking this would end his sharing time. Henry just shook his head because he was once like the teen. Believing some crude comments will get Jake to move one. Oh how little Bakura actually knew since he’s only been apart of the group a few weeks now. 

“How was it? Did any of your angry come out towards your partner? Did you become to rough?” Jake’s dad smile never leaving his lips at the disbelief expression on Bakura.

“It was fine.”

“You partner enjoy it?”

“Since he came I’d say yes he did.” Bakura spoke between gritted teeth.

“Just because your partner experience an orgasm does not mean he enjoyed it. Did he tell you he did? Could you tell by his expression?” Henry did his best to hind his laugher knowing two main things. One it will set the unhinged teen off and the second being even more important. His laugher will have Jake sight sat on him next. 

“I mean…We’ve been together for…. Years…” Never before has Bakura doubted his relationship. Not until that moment. 

“How about for the week coming up you do something nice for your partner. Bring him flowers or make dinner one night. Maybe just give his a foot rub after a long day. A little goes a long way Bakura.”

“Ok” In the weeks of the young man joining the group Henry has never heard him so self-conscious. 

“Who else would like to talk about their week?” Jake slowly eyed the room zeroing on Zigfried who let out a silent fuck. “Zigfried? Anything happened this week?”

“Nothing note worthy.”

“How are thing with your brother? Better?”

“Sure. He even comes home twice a week now.” Zigfried hissed out.

“Do you two do anything when he comes to visit?” Zigfried was another one in angry management by court order. If Henry remember correctly Zigfried had locked his little brother away form the world after a bad business deal. And since the brother didn’t press charger for wrongly imprisonment Zigfried got away with a slap on the wrist.

“He talks. I listen.”

“What does he talk about?”

“His froster family.”

“You still angry about your brother’s placement?”

“Of course! Of all the fucking person to place Leon with he’s placed with my enemy!”

“From what I hear your brother is very happy.”

“Yeah well fuck Kaiba.”

“Try taking more of an interest in him and what he wants.” Moving on Jake called on several others before ending the group meeting. Henry was overjoyed he was one of the lucky few to escape Jake’s inquires. 

“Henry?” Hearing his name, Henry turned and waited for Jake to catch up. Keeping an even pace Jake walked Henry to the door. “I wanted to say thank you for what you did even though I feel you went about it the wrong way.”

“Yeah well ain’t no one should… Know what? Its whatever.” Henry bite out not wanting to speak of what happened several days ago.

“Still thank you. I know it must be hard on you-“

“Why the fuck would it be hard on me?” Spinning to pin Jake with a glare.

“With your son-“

“Don’t fucking begin Joey into this! Don’t ever bring him into anything!”

“I know he’s the reason you’re getting better. I also know Joey coming out-“

“What did I tell you?” Taking a half a step closer to the doctor Henry realized he was letting his anger get the best of him. “Sorry. Joey is just a sore spot.”

With a sigh Jake placed his hand on the taller mans forearm. “I know and I’m sorry I caused you pain.” Both man stayed still as a silence fall between them. “I would like to think you properly however. How about I buy you dinner.”

“Nah. Its against the group rules. Besides any decent person would’ve done the same.”

“And yet they didn’t. You did.” Jake teased. 

“You saying I ain’t decent?” Henry shot back fighting his own smile. “You know what. You can buy me dinner after all and I’m ordering all the expensive shit.”

“Anything for the man who protected my honor!” sharing a full belly laugh Henry followed Jake to his car. They gave idle chit chat on their drive to the small Italian restaurant they first met at over two years ago.  
Without thought Henry held the door open for Jake and even pulled the man chair out. Sitting they ordered the same thing though Henry preferred a cup of coffee over a glass of ice tea. Thinking back Henry thought of the night they meet. 

❤❤❤  
It has been over a year since the all out smack down at the Wheeler house hold. Surprisingly enough the cops were not called. Henry was still pissed over it.  
Seriously how could Joey not see how right his father was? A lot was said- more like yelled, screamed , and shouted but still. Henry couldn’t even remembered all that was said, only that after he stormed out and spent the next two days drinking himself into a stupor he came home to an empty apartment. Henry still couldn’t believe Joey had left him. Sure their home wasn’t much but it was their. And sure Henry wasn’t father of the year but he wasn’t the one that left Joey. 

Henry then spent the last year bar hoping and bearly keeping a job. Getting into fights more and sleeping less. The more he drank the sooner he forgot how cruel he was. It also meant less time to dream about that night.

“You ok? You look sick?” A kind voice spoke near where Henry lead against the side of Small Italian. 

“I’m fine.” Henry bite out between chattering teeth. Taking in the strange man in front of him. Big blueish green eyes and light brown hair showcased by a beautiful smile. The man towered over Henry but he knew if he stood up the stranger would be at least half a head shorter. 

“Its cold out. You sure your just fine? I hear its meant to snow tonight.”

“Big fucking deal. Its snow.” Henry eyes grew three size to big at the laughing man. “Whats so funny?”

“Snow is kind of a dig deal. It mean colder whether so a tee shirt and jeans are not the best choice in clothing. It also could mean closed shops and icy roads.”

“Well this is all I have so I don’t give a fuck about closed shops and icy roads.”

“Well here then.” Staring in bewilderment Henry watched as the man took off his coat handing it over. Along with a bag of take out food. “A simple life never hurt anyone. Have a good night and hopefully things start to look up from you.” With out another word the strange man strolled to where a pretty blond girl waited.

“Honestly Dad most you talk to all the homeless people in the world? And to give away your cost? You do remember I brought you that leather jacket, right?”

“Sweetheart there is always more important things. In there case that man’s health in more important then a jacket that can be replaced.” 

“well aint no one asked for your fucking pity!” Henry yelled angry at the young girls words.

“Good thing I’ve not given you any pity then.” With one last smile the father and daughter made their way a crossed the street.  
❤❤❤  
“I remember it was several weeks later then we meet again.” Jake spoke continuing Henry line of thought. “I was happy you still had the jacket too!”

“Well it was fucking cold.” Henry spoke quietly. “I did try to give it back.”

“There was no point Joy had already gotten me a new one.” 

“How is your daughter?”

“She still doesn’t like you.” Jake laughed as Henry grumbled under his breath. “The small company she works for got an amazing chance to work along side Kaiba Corp. So she is over working herself and I don’t see her as much.”

“I sure when things settle down she be living with you again.”

“Oh god lets hope not! With her come her boyfriend!”  
“That bad?” Henry laughed.

“I mean, he’s good to her he’s just… Out there!” Jake laughed along. After several minutes Jake bravely asked about Joey.

“He finally agreed to meet me for lunch.”

“That great-“

“He said he wouldn’t meet me alone though.”

“I could always come along with you.”

“You would do that?”

“Henry we have know each other close to two years and all that time I’ve knew you to be doing nothing but trying to fix things with Joey.”

“It this Saturday at some place called Kame Game shop. He said if things go already then he’ll think about lunch.” 

Both males finished their meals in silence before joking over the bill even though Jake offered from the beginning. Sharing several more laughs Henry helped Jake into his jacket before grabbing his own making sure to beat Jake to the door to ensure he was the one who held it open.

“Always a gentlemen” Jake joked earning a light shove. Once a Jake car Henry waved goodbye turning to walk home. “I know its only a few blocked but I can drop you off.”

“And then what? You’ll come in for a cup of coffee and end up staying the night?” It was a common joke between them now. Jake would offer to come over and Henry would laugh him off. It was tense at first when Henry learned of Jake sexuality. Not because Henry was a bigot or homophobe but just that Henry had walked in on Jake and someone guy. Which brought back a memory Henry did his best to forget.

After meeting several times and realizing Henry needed help Jake offered up his study since Joy was in college at the time. At first Henry held to his pride before a bad snow storm had hit Domino. It was awkward at first since Henry was detoxing. Though Jake never left his side and was even there for Henry when he fall off the wagon just three months in to his sobriety. And now Henry has been a year and a half sober without a problem all thanks to a strange man offering a leather jacket in the middle of November. 

“Please if I was going to stay over it would have to be worth it.” Jake teased. “What prideful gay man would go for a straight guy?” 

“The prideful gay man who knows that straight guy is sexy as hell and would give him a run for his money.”  
Shaking his head Henry waved goodbye as he crossed the street. Half way home his cell started to ring. Thinking it was just Jake checking on him Henry just flipped the phone open. “ Seriously Jake you gotta get better taste in men”

“What?”

“Joey?”

"I know I said I could meet you Saturday but I was wondering if you could meet me now? I know it late-" 

"Sure! Anywhere you would like!" Taking several deep breaths Henry let out a sigh not fighting his surprise. "I'm just really happy you called."


End file.
